Oval Office
The Oval Office is the U.S. president's main office in the White House. History ''X-Men: Days of Future Past 'Original Timeline' In 1972, Bolivar Trask met with President Nixon in the Oval Office for an 18 1/2 minute meeting that was wiped from the tapes in the Watergate incident. ''X2: X-Men United A brainwashed Nightcrawler tries to assassinate the president in the Oval Office, successfully defeating the Secret Service detail. Before he can carry out the assassination, he vanishes at the last moment when a disabled guard is able to shoot him in the arm. William Stryker, a retired special forces officer and the president's Secretary of Domestic Security and Defense, visits the president, mentioning how close the mutant had gotten to killing him. Stryker then gets approval for an attack on the X-Mansion, which he discovered by interrogating the imprisoned Magneto. Mystique, in the disguise of the late Senator Kelly, tries to object, but fails. Later on in the Oval Office, just as the president is about to make a televised speech on the mutant issue, he is interrupted; everyone in the room freezes except the president...and the X-Men. Professor Xavier presents him with information taken from Stryker's personal files. The team then leaves, allowing the president to begin his speech and review the files. ''X-Men: The Last Stand Almost two years later, the new president, who was elected on a platform that was more conciliatory towards mutants, creates a new executive department and cabinet position to deal with mutant issues - the Department of Mutant Affairs. Dr. Hank McCoy, a long-time mutant rights advocate, is appointed as the department's first Secretary. Following the Brotherhood's attack on the prison convoy carrying Mystique, they discover and make public the fact that Worthington's cure was being weaponized. Upset that mutant policy was being made without his input, McCoy resigns his cabinet position while meeting with the president in the Oval Office. As the Brotherhood begins to carry out attacks on locations administering the cure to volunteering mutants, the president, while in the Oval Office, authorizes that the cure be further weaponized, resulting in U.S. National Guard troops being re-equipped with plastic weapons (as a counter-measure against Magneto specifically) loaded with cure cartridges. 'Revised Timeline' ''X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1972, Bolivar Trask met with President Nixon in the Oval Office for an 18 1/2 minute meeting that was wiped from the tapes in the Watergate incident. After the incident at the Paris Peace Accords summit in 1973 with Magneto and Mystique, Bolivar Trask travels to Washington to present the President with a solution to the mutant problem; the Sentinels after previously being denied a grant to fund their development. Nixon agrees to approve their development, so long as their existence is not denied by the government. The following day, Nixon publicly unveils the Sentinels on live television on the White House lawn, only for Magneto to gain control of them (having sabotaged their non-metal foundations with trackwork) and begin firing on the individuals present for the unveiling. Nixon and his Presidential administration head into the White House, where they enter a secure bunker underneath the Oval Office for protection. Magneto pulls the bunker out of the White House, demolishing the Oval Office and damaging the South Portico in the process. Trivia * In X-Men: Days of Future Past, when Magneto pulls the bunker from the Oval Office, it is incorrectly located in the Central Building of the White House. In reality, the Oval Office is in the West Wing. External Links * Category:Locations Category:X2: X-Men United Locations Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Locations Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Locations Category:North America Category:United States Category:Washington, D.C. Category:Government